


Dragon Rising

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Series: FrostIron Bingo [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Dragon Tony Stark, Dragons, Identity Reveal, M/M, Minor Character Death, Prince Tony Stark, Secret Identity, aged-down characters, because why not, but it's stane so he got what was coming, imprisoned princes and brave nights at their late teens, this took so long to finish, what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: Prince Tony is abducted by a dragon. Loki tries to find him, because that’s what knights do, save princes from dragons.Plot twist: the prince was also the dragon.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: FrostIron Bingo [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477370
Comments: 11
Kudos: 180





	Dragon Rising

**Author's Note:**

> For I2 Frostiron Bingo: Dragon  
> This took so long! And it's officially my longest oneshot.  
> My many thanks to Elly for being a wonderful beta as always, and a great Sindarin translator.
> 
> Sindarin and Aldmeris translations at end notes.

Prince Antony, Crown Prince of Meldes of the Nine Kingdoms, had disappeared on his fourteenth birthday. Such has been held a secret for two years, until the day King Howard was going to announce the Prince’s demise. Along with said announcement would come his retirement, and that Royal Duties will be held by Governor Stane, for the time being, until he could find, or train, a better replacement. That day, the  _ Beast of Shimmers  _ made its presence known, flying over the Glass Capital. A grand lizard with obsidian scales shadows the sun while in flight for a full hour at least, until it lands in the middle of the royal gardens, a gift of late Queen Maria’s to the capital. Then, it speaks, but in no way one could imagine, for beasts like that cannot speak the common tongues. Instead, it uses its magic to speak directly to the mind of every citizen.

**_You have allowed your so-called precious Prince to be taken and almost murdered. Constantly. Many of you that pray for his life, or his soul, are hypocrites! You have orchestrated such attempts yourselves. Let it be heard here, and let it be known! I hold your beloved Prince at one of the Summerborn Peaks. Of those of you brave or foolish enough to undertake such a journey for his shake, I shall be waiting for you!_ **

With those words, it flies away, shocking everyone, and making the King immediately change his mind. He organises the kingdom’s finest knights to find the beast and bring home their Prince. He makes sure they’re all armed to the teeth, with the best weapons the Crown can afford. The only exception to this is the young Knight Apprentice he’s seen hanging out with his son sometimes. The boy is barely two summers older than his son and yet he knows the young Prince wants that boy to be his future personal knight. For that reason, he brings out a sword Tony had crafted himself, sharp as no other steel, with his personal seal over it. It’s a sword made for the boy, and the King offers it to him, accompanied with an order and a threat to not return unless the Prince is with him. The boy swears he will, but will never see that day come, to reunite father and son.

The King dies merely two nights later, and Governor Stane takes over.

-//-

Thor is a prince filled with dreams and romantic thoughts. It’s endearing in a way, as it’s infuriating, Loki thinks. It brought him to many adventures, many treasures and many hardships during the time they travelled together. Loki was himself a prince as well, but from Jelias, while Thor was from Aldra. 

Loki had two other siblings and they had discussed among them about who’s more suited to become the next King. Byleistr, the youngest, loved swordplay and was the most short-tempered of the three. Loki, on the other hand, was a scholar at heart, a talented mage, and the kind of person that constantly needs to be simulated with new experiences, lest he resorts to extremities to cure his boredom. Thus it was agreed between them that the middle brother, Helblindi, was to take the throne when the King stepped down. Sure, he protested at first, but it was for show and they all knew it. Helblindi loved the life of luxury he was born in, and wouldn’t throw it away as willingly as his elder or younger brother would do. 

In fact, Loki just packed his stuff and left a week after the arrangement. He’d go to study in one of the most well-known magical academies of the continent, until he’d find himself at the court of Aldra, serving as chief advisor to Prince Thor. Aldra was different from his home, but that change was much welcomed. The Prince as well, loud and excitable, reminded him much of his younger brother, and wondered if arranging a meeting between the two of them would be a wise decision. Which, in the end, didn’t matter at all, for the Fates had other plans. And the one to blame for it was no other than Thor. 

Don’t get him wrong, he loved Thor like another younger brother and perhaps his similarities to Byleistr had played a part on that, but still. The idiot comes running to him, announcing they’re leaving on a grand and noble quest. Apparently, there’s been clues about where the notorious missing Prince is. And so, unable to argue a way out, he prepares for the journey. After all, it’s a long way from Aldra to Meldes, first the vast sea to cross to reach a different continent, and then the journey to the Summerborn Peaks. And as luck would have it, Thor bumps into Byleistr as soon as they disembark. They make fast friends and Thor invites him to join them.

Great. Now there’s two of them.

Okay, it’s not that bad, but their loud excitement can be headache-inducing, especially after Thor suggests to Byleistr (or was it the other way around?) that they turn this into a competition, right after the mountainside is on their range of vision. The rules are simple: defeat the dragon and rescue the Prince. The winner will decide the loser will have to do something for them, theft, murder, or parting with heirlooms and similar dishonourable acts out of the question.

And they run off, leaving Loki and the knights they each had chosen for the trip, behind. Loki takes the duty of helping the rest set up a well-hidden camp at a cave one of the scouts discovered at the feet of the mountain. It’s not too deep and easily defended from beasts and bandits alike. And, if the rumours he caught wind of are true, the men Stane sends to hunt off any who dare approach the mountains. If that were true, it meant that he obviously didn’t want the Prince to return. And if that were true, it meant foul play was involved in his succession. The dragon thought, how did the beast fall into the equation? Did Stane somehow come into a contract with it? If so, he obviously didn’t trust the beast. On the other hand, it could be that the dragon simply held some love to the old tales that wanted them to capture princesses. The only way to find out was to talk to the beast himself. It must surely have some level of intelligence (and magic) if it could speak to the minds of the people, as the reports said. And so, he begins ascending the mountainside and to reach his idiots.

Of course, things rarely go as planned, and he finds himself in a very intricate cave system that he’s absolutely sure nobody knew about, if the untrampled, overgrown weeds that covered the entrance were any indicator. With natural light diminishing, he casts a quick magelight spell to help him navigate. Someone has been here recently, and it couldn’t be the dragon. Some tunnels were small enough to make him crawl to go through them, so it would be impossible to fit a huge creature like the dragon.

Speaking of, he saw the dragon when he started his ascent. It flew in some distance, so he could tell it was a large creature, but still smaller than what legends usually spoke of them. The most common one regarding size was that they could cast a shadow so big to swallow the sun and moon together. This one was sure large, but not as such. Maybe it was a hatchling still?

He should turn back. He should turn back before he goes too deep and it becomes too dark to be able to see even with a magelight. It’s already started to become hard enough. Which means he either got too deep into the cave system, or the sun had started to set already. His magic, after all, was fire oriented, one that was seen as a blessing upon cold, dark lands as Jelias. Depending on how dark it was outside, it might be a wiser decision to stay where he was than return outside. After all, he knew nothing of the beasts surrounding the place, and while it’s very possible that the dragon chased them away, it’s always better to take the safer route than regret it later. Therefore, he had to send an enchanted message to either Thor or Byleistr and let them know he’s alright, and then set up his camp, a bit deeper into the cave system. Magic was truly a wonder and a gift. It was a simple message, just  _ “I’m in the mountain caves and safe, don’t worry about me”  _ and then set up his camp at a place he deemed safe enough.

He was ready to call it a night when he thought he heard footsteps, which got him to be alert almost immediately. Thinking it’s better to conserve energy than drive himself into a battle where he has an obvious disadvantage, with the narrow cave and the unknown possible threat, he chooses to conceal himself with an invisibility spell. Whoever approaches is light on their feet, cautious about whatever they perceived. When the steps sound close, he holds his breath, as if that’ll better his chances of not getting caught.

It’s a young man, if a silhouette is anything to go by. He could see his eyes, bright and shining, even in the darkness of his makeshift sanctuary. They held a shine like no other, almost ethereal. As if this was a being of magic. As if this mountain cave was its home.

The creature sighs then, makes for the exit. Loki can’t help but hope they won’t get harmed by wild animals, or even beasts that roam the forest and mountains at night. Thinking it over, he decides that maybe setting camp closer to the exit of the cave to be a better idea. Waking up with the Dawnlight could be good. It was, after all, closer to what he was used to.

-//-

Loki doesn’t sleep that night. He stays awake, telling himself that he doesn’t know if or when the creature will return, so he’ll have to cast that invisibility spell again soon. Which does happen, and it’s early morning now, come forth with the first sunray and the morning dew. And now he can take a better look at his probably unknowing “roommate”. 

That person is, for a lack of a better word, stunning. His eyes look even more beautiful now than last night, the way they seem to reflect the morning light. They’re a light blue that reminds him of lightning, bright in the sky for a second in the dark night. With his movement, the way the light reflected on them changed what they showed. One moment, it was arrogance, the next, power. It was as if lightning itself resided in them. 

His hair is a dark brown mess that looks like freshly shaved wool placed on someone’s head. It gave off a warm feeling and the urge to just approach, remove his spell, and just run his fingers through his hair. Is it as soft as it looks?

His steps are light, almost playful. This is his place, his home. The secrets and treasures of these caves are his to hold and share. Which brought many questions. What was the relationship between the boy and the dragon? Did the dragon know of the intruder on his mountain? And where was the Prince that the beast was supposedly keeping here? Was the grand announcement that the Prince was held here be nothing but a clever scheme to draw attention to the wrong place.

Then he focuses his sight on where he stands and Loki holds his breath because he should not be able to be seen. By anyone, ever. Unless his spell was somehow removed, which can be checked easily. No, the spell is still in place. Then, why does he feel as if he’s completely naked, unprotected under the pull of those bright eyes of raging emotion? He comes to stand in front of him and Loki holds his breath. 

He grins at him, a smile all teeth and danger. “Hey there. How have you been liking my home? Is it quiet? Safe and cozy? Where are you from? Are you just passing by? Are you here for the dragon?” The storm of questions goes on and on and he can’t concentrate on  _ any _ of them because someone managed to see through his magic. It shouldn’t be possible and yet, it happened. And that makes him even more curious to get to know the person before him, so he offers his hand, and his name.

-//-

Loki still doesn’t know his name. So he ended up referring to him as “mountain fairy” instead. Said mountain fairy laughed when he heard about it. So he invites Loki to think of things to refer to him as.

“Are you the dragon?” he blurts out.

“Will that change the way you think of me?”

“Not really.”

It’s not a clear answer but it’s enough for Loki that his host won’t take offence in his naming choices. So he becomes  _ Almug Naur  _ at moments,  _ Dun Bet  _ at others. How the first is literal and the second can be perceived as an insult. He laughs and gracefully accepts those names, as though he knows the meaning behind those finely stringed words. When he’s called just  _ Naur,  _ he replies with  _ Fal _ , and sometimes he calls him  _ Anor _ and he replies with  _ Galad _ and a teasing smile. 

Anor shows him all sorts of treasures and wonders that exist in those caves. Books and artefacts, and stories from knights and warriors that came and went. In turn, Loki shows him what magic he’s able, and Anor is more enthusiastic than any he’s seen before. 

“I can do no more than change my appearance.” he explains. “So anything beyond shapeshifting is worthy of praise to me.”

“You can do other things I cannot, I’m sure.”

“Well, if you can conjure yourself wings, I can teach you to fly.”

Loki takes this as a challenge.

-//-

Loki proves to be great at flight, and they enjoy going around the highest peaks a couple times. When they’re tired, close to sunset, they return to the caves.

“You never told me.” Naur asks one day. “What brought you here? The riches hidden around? The glory of beating a dragon?”

“I came with a warning and a plea.” 

“Oh?”

“Meldes is crumbling down. She needs her Prince back. I beg of you, whoever you’re keeping him. Let him go.” Loki thinks he might sound a bit demanding when he shouldn’t. Naur, after all, is still a dragon and could kill him in a moment if he perceived that as an insult.

“Why would I care? I’m not meddling with humans’ affairs.”

“Yet you kidnapped one. One who has sway with people, and would gain power. Some people claim you killed him on Governor Stane’s orders.”

Anor is furious, and looks everything like a monster and a dragon. His human facade is cracking all over. The scales appearing in his face, his nails growing to claws, horrifyingly disportionate to his still small hands. 

“I would never!” he yells in fury, defending himself. “What good would it do to me, to hurt a Prince?”

“I know you wouldn’t. You’ve been kind to me enough to know of that. But we need a plan.”

“Last time I checked, everyone loyal to the King was either eradicated or imprisoned, and most people are too scared to react.”

“Which means nobody that could prove the Prince’s identity to be true will be able to, and bringing the prince will endanger him. You might not understand, but I have my reasons to want to protect his life.”

“Do you have any ideas?”

“I do, in fact.” he replies smugly. “How about you present me as the Prince? I can defend myself adequately if need be, Stane will probably claim us to be liars no matter what we do. Wait here.” he says and disappears amongst his treasures. When he returns, he hands him a large black scale. 

He’s also wearing a silver chain with a medallion. It depicts a golden dragon in flight, holding a perfectly round blue pearl with its front arms. He recognises that as the emblem of the royal family. “Everyone knows that this is the Royal Emblem, and will assume I’m the Prince. You holding one of my scales will serve as proof you’ve defeated the dragon of the mountains.” he finishes explaining his plans. “Did you come here alone?”

Loki shakes his head. “My brothers, well, one of them is sort of my brother. And some soldiers and knights.”

“My apologies to ask this of you and them, but their strengths might be needed if we’re made to battle. Their lives aren’t mine to hold and yet….”

“They will support you. Both Thor and Byleistr have been gearing for a battle for ages.” Loki assures him. “Especially now that they won’t get to fight a dragon.” he jokes.

“Let’s get ready then. Can you contact them somehow? I’ll pick up what we can use here and take with us.” he replies.

Loki nods and prepares a magical message for both Byleistr and Thor, as well as the soldiers waiting for them. Everyone has been well, and Tony has picked swords and shields they’ll be able to make good use.

-//-

They tell everyone that this is Prince Tony, and not the dragon. Everyone saw that the dragon flew away before they could find it and fight it, was the story. It was easy to believe a tale such as this, as they all saw the beast flying away the first day they reached the feet of the mountain range. Everyone also graciously accepted the weapons they brought back to them. Thor, in particular, latched himself into a warhammer that he immediately decided to name Mjölnir. Byleistr chooses a bow with a silver string that names Nirn. The rest of the weapons are distributed, and “Tony” holds to himself a simple sword and buckler. “It’s mainly for show.” he claims. “I’m not much in a fight, I’m afraid. I can help with strategy if need arises.”

Loki is the only one who knows this to be a lie. A dragon, after all, has little need to defend itself from mortal weapons, or train with them. Not with their steel-like scales and claws that have a cut more lethal than the sharpest blade. They simply don’t need to do so. And if there’s something their claws can’t cut; their fire can take care of. In addition and contrary to popular belief, dragons were highly intelligent creatures, as evidenced by the decent plan Naur quickly put together, as well as being a well-versed linguist.

And so, a new journey begins.

-//-

They arrive at midday, but they make camp at a short distance. It’s decided that only Loki and “the Prince” will enter, and that at nightfall, to avoid crowds and possibly endanger people. This way, the only possible obstacle would be guards around, and it would be most likely that, at the words of the returned prince, they’ll put down their weapons. It goes according to plan, none of their backup plans coming to use. That is, until they pass the inner castle gates. Then, it's a battle.

It’s not a tough battle, Loki has fought against tougher opponents with either his blood brothers or Thor, beasts scarier than any man could ever be. Well, it could have been a lot easier, had Naur claimed it would be better to just disarm and beat them instead of killing them outright. Naur had claimed that, if they were to prove Stane’s wrongdoings to the kingdom, killing the poor guards would do the exact opposite to endear them to the people.

Loki didn’t want to admit it, but he was right. On the other hand, it made the encounter a little less boring. Sure, he  _ could  _ just use magic to keep them in place, but where would the fun be in that? And besides, he wanted to see the dragon try and fight as a human. He was  _ surprisingly  _ decent and coordinated with his sword, able to use it alongside his buckler to defend against opponents in two different directions.

_ Riel _ , he thinks in the old tongue Naur seems to favour so much because indeed, what he witnesses has a beauty that can compare to only a few things. The sunrise maybe, a meal shared with friends. Clear night skies, a melodic whistle. The company of his brothers and Thor, their teasing laughter. Flying in company. Nights spent in Anor’s warm embrace. The dragon, in either form, is beautiful, and this realization is as sudden as it is welcome. Yet, as soon as this revelation comes, it goes, along with the mock-battle, and they move onwards.

Stane, like the greedy bastard that he is, is found counting his gold over the dinner table. He’s writing down his numbers, sometimes grunting, others silently cheering. Hopefully this story will end with either a death or public shame. Preferably both.

He doesn’t seem to realize they’re here, not until Loki calls out to him. The shady man turns to face them, first Loki, then his companion, then pales, as though he recognizes what’s in front of him. Which was highly unlikely, as one with an alignment to the magical could tell others of it, unless they were using some form of concealment. Naur often concealed his, or just dampened it enough to pass as nothing more than a regular human mage. Stane was the kind of arrogant person that would flaunt it instead of hiding it. And people with no magical affinity couldn’t tell if another had any. So why is Stane reacting this way?

“You!” he yells. “What are you doing here, boy? I thought we had a deal!”

“Yes, we had a deal.” Naur replies, and Loki can feel every bit of the dragon in him. “We had a deal that you broke! It was simple, wasn’t it? The Prince goes away and the kingdom moves on as normal! And yet, you dare go back on it by  _ murdering  _ the king not more than two days later! Can’t believe it took me years and an outlander looking for adventure to find out about your treachery!”

“Antony, my boy-” he starts, but he’s cut off by his companion.

“Do  **_not_ ** , ever again, dare call me that.” and the rage in his voice is so thick one could touch it. Loki for one, can feel the other barely holding on his human appearance. “You lost the right. You lost the right when you ordered my mother killed and you lost it twice when you killed my father. He trusted you and this is how you betray him!”

Loki is, for the lack of any other word, surprised, confused in a way he hasn’t been for the longest time, perhaps even never before. 

Tony has drawn his sword. “It’s time to deliver justice. Obadiah Stane, you have been found guilty of regicide and high treason to the kingdom of Meldes and her people. For your crimes, the only acceptable punishment is death by beheading. And tonight, I, Antony Stark, Obsidian Dragon of the Carbonell Clan of Silver Valley, will be your executioner.” is all he says, before the steel blade comes down.

It’s a grim sight, but one deserving to a traitor. If Loki were less battle-hardened, he might have lost the contents of his stomach to the headless corpse but, well. Loki has fought and went on many hunts in his life and, if one wanted to go with that way of thinking, a man’s dead, headless body was no different than that of a deer. Anor, no,  _ Antony _ , apparently, let’s the weapon fall and turns to Loki.

“I can tell you want explanations.”

“I’m sure I can put some things together.”

“Why don’t you go ahead and try?” he asks, playful as ever and Loki can’t help but love the way he acts, as though there isn’t a dead body right next to them, and they’re back on the mountain caves, sharing stories.

Loki sighs and begins, because how could he not, when he’s been asked like that?

“What I think is this: The late Queen was a dragon shifter, from whom you inherited your power from her. After all, the Silver Valley has been often cited as the dragon homeland, even though nobody knows where, or what place it is. I’d assume that only few trusted people knew about her being a dragon, which might or might not have included the King. With one of your parents being a dragon, that raised your chances of being one as well. Now, Stane. From what I can tell, he always had his eyes on ruling Meldes, and had a long running plan to accomplish that. Learning your mother was one, he felt his plans were endangered, so he planned to take her off the picture. And it worked well, for a while. Until you found out, of course. He made you leave, or arranged your kidnapping, which is the most likely of the two, in my opinion.”

He stops and takes a look at the Prince, and he continues when he receives a smile and a nod. “You somehow found out that the King was going to announce that you died. Then you made an appearance as a dragon and announced that you had the Prince under your custody. Meaning, in case something happened to the King, the immediate ruling would go to you. Stane could be ruling in your absence but, in case of your return, you’d get back to the throne. You stayed away, thinking that it will keep everyone safe. How long has it been that you’ve been away?”

“Four years.” Antony admits. “Two years before I appeared as a dragon. Two years after, more or less.”

“Well, it’s time to reintroduce you to your people, wouldn’t you agree?”

-//-

Surprisingly, or perhaps not so surprisingly, the people who learn that Antony ( _ please, just Tony is fine _ ), is back, throw themselves at their feet. There’s many praises for his return and his dealing with Stane, perhaps way too many than Tony can handle. He can feel him trembling at his side, and he knows it’s from guilt, because it makes sense, and he knows Tony. He thinks about how, if he had known earlier, he could have acted then, and the people would have suffered less for it. He also worried about having forgotten what he knew about ruling a kingdom, but he needn’t worry about it. As far as Loki could see, the people were fine with that.

Speaking of, they had taken a liking to Loki as well. Some had even sent a representative to ask him to stay some more to their kingdom and assist the young King. Especially after learning of his experience at Court affairs, both in his homeland of Jelias, as well as the time he spent in Aldra with Thor. They actually even went to Thor and asked him to let Loki stay with them instead of returning to Aldra with him and his soldiers and knights. (They had also done the same with Byleistr, but he didn’t know about it at that point. He learnt about it from a letter sent by Heblindi two months later. He could even picture him laughing as he read through it.)

Back to the topic at hand, they really wanted him here. He was very conflicted about this but all it took for him to make up his mind was a sorrowful look and two little words.

_ Please stay. _

The words weren’t needed, to be fair. Those eyes just said everything that needed to be said, and Loki wouldn’t deny him. Not when he looked so vulnerable and cute. 

_ What fearsome dragon? He looks more like a kitten! A small, adorable, newborn kitten! _

And so, he stayed. He stayed at Tony’s side, to help him get more acquainted with his duties. It meant that they spent a lot of their time together, most of the time indulging themselves in simple things. Tony would even sometimes show him around to his favourite places from before. Even after he wasn’t needed anymore, he remained at his side. He should have left, because now he’s too much in love to do anything about it. 

There’s been many changes, of course, like revealing that Tony was a dragon. In the process, of course, they had to craft a tale that the one who appeared those years ago was a  _ different _ dragon than him, who trained him so he wouldn’t accidentally hurt others. Surprisingly, this revelation received many positive reactions. Mainly that the new King was strong enough to protect them from anything that might come at them. Besides, dragons were known to be protective of both their treasures and those they saw as being under their protection.

A little girl approaches him one evening, while returning from the market, looking for a nice gift for Tony (what could one ever gift a King and a dragon, anyway?). He ended up with the decision to return empty handed. The girl looked no more than seven summers old, innocent and light on her feet.

“Mr Loki, can I ask you something?” she asks right after stopping in front of him.

“Sure, what is it?”

“Are you going to marry King Tony? Mamma said when two people love each other veeeeeeeeery much” and she opens her arms wide to emphasize the  _ very _ part, “they marry each other. She married papa cause she loves him lots! And everyone says you love him lots! And he loves you lots too! So you should marry each other!” she proclaims, then runs away, probably back to her home.

_ Kids are really too innocent. _ Loki thought.

Then he gets back, and the biggest surprise waits for him. He greets him, as always, with a smile, then leads him to a small room that only the two of them know of: Tony’s personal “treasury”. When there, Tony asks him to close his eyes, and he does so. He can hear and feel him move around, then there’s something placed in his head. Something light and  _ warm _ . Whatever Tony gave him, it feels pleasant and warm, like a compliment, or a gift. It reaches out to his magic too.

“You can open your eyes now.”

Loki does, and his fingers immediately wander to where he can feel this strange presence. It’s a simple circlet, with no fanfare. 

“Do you like it?” Tony asks. “I made it myself.”

_ He made it himself? Then, that means, the warmth….!  _ “Did you use dragonfire for it?”

“Yes. And with it, I want to ask you something.”

“What is it?”

“Will you marry me?”

Loki can’t find the words to reply. There’s no words he can use to reply, so he just hugs him and places a little kiss on his lips.

“This is my answer.”

-//-

If one told Loki ten and three months ago that he’d fall in love with a prince that was sometimes a dragon, he’d laugh himself to death and tell you that once can’t be both. Yet here he is now, sharing his bed with Tony, a prince that was sometimes a dragon. And Loki loved his prince and his dragon in equal measures, and more than everything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Sindarin translations:  
> Almug Naur=Dragon Flame  
> Anor=Sun  
> Galad=Moon
> 
> Aldmeris translations:  
> Dun Bet=Cursed Beast   
> Fal=Snow  
> Riel=Beauty


End file.
